Reflections
by 7Knight-Wolf
Summary: These are my best Beast Wars poems, but they're not really professional, and some of them are free verse. Mostly just my thoughts on the characters.
1. Because

Because

**Because**

My favorite Dinobot scene is in "Code of Hero" where he's on the floor gripping his sword. He's afraid he's not meant to have a grand destiny. . I deeply empathize with him at that moment, however, Dinobot and I came to different conclusions about our destinies.

I watched you, a warrior grand

I held your thoughts in my hand

Took me so long to see it all

But now I understand

You couldn't have lived this life

Seeing the higher power in life

You became who you wanted to

A hero through strife

And I know this

Because I've been on my knees like you

Because I've gripped my sword like you

Because I've feared for destiny too

I can be a warrior

That's what I learned from you.

I entrusted my life to another force

Charged into battle heroic but coarse

Blind in faith and great in hope

Fearless warrior, knowing my course

But you trusted only to performance,

To prove yourself in a mad war-dance

Blind into battle, thinking you are master

But reality proves this plan is lance

And I know this

Because I've been on my knees like you

Because I've gripped my sword like you

Because I've feared for destiny too

I concluded differently

But at least I learned something from you.


	2. Rebel

**Rebel **

Note: this free-verse poem discusses the similarity of struggle between of Silverbolt and me. As you read, ask yourself the question: are you a rebel? Or are you conforming to the world's standards of judgment and apathy?

I was livid when you were angry

I cried when you were rejected

I laughed because you were pleased

You see, we struggle in the same ways

You and I, born for great deeds

Corny at times, with hearts for the struggling

Slow to judge and quick to care

A glowing, flaming torch of passion

Why so noble when you could be so fierce?

I, too, with one touch of the trigger

Could destroy the joy of those around me

But I know what it's like on the other end.

Oh, how your spark beats with fervor!

How you lust for this adventure of life!

You fight the good fight with every breath

Honest yet silvery, talon-clawed yet feathery

And this is what I soon perceived—

You are different from the rest of them

When you looked upon the troops of the enemy

You saw a poor despairing spark

And with tender hands you touched the spark

You opened your heart and life to her

And shed brightness into her dreams

But the others found out, and you were rejected

Similarly the world turns its back on me,

And briefly I question my actions:

"Should I have followed the rules of hate?

If not, I will never be accepted."

Revelation from the heavens,

A face of caring amongst my fear

Reminds me it's okay to be different

If I'm fighting for the grace of love

Crash and crack and boom and burn,

You and I are free from jail

Free from all despair and self-pity

Free from the harshness of the world

And you continue to fight the good fight

With the love of your life at our side,

And I will do the same, I will

Dare beyond the dares, dare to love

I am not afraid.

I am a rebel.


	3. The Sage of the Earth

The Sage of the Earth

**The Sage of the Earth**

A/N: Free verse. This one's about my favorite kitty, Tigatron! As a steward of the Earth, I aspire to be as wise as him.

Cutting jade eyes shine through brambles

Heavy white paws pad the Earth

Body, epitome of power

Heart, epitome of peace

This is the sage of the Earth

This is the striped steward

See the wonders straight ahead

Feel the heartbeat of the Earth

Implementation: upright love

Serenity: resting trust

This is the sage of the Earth

This is the striped steward.

**The Mighty, Helpless Predacons**

I shake my head and laugh.

You predacons think you're so smooth!

All you ever do is attack,

Protect yourselves with claw and tooth.

Oh, this is a grand anthem indeed!

"Survival of the fittest bot!"

You reveal insecurity with this creed,

You are all afraid of the treacherous shot.

Funny, that the things you fear

You now use as weapons in war,

Back-stabbing enough to bring a tear;

Insanity rages evermore!

But if you leave this path you're sick of

A bigger hand than yours

Will seek to guide you straight to love

And security that heals all sores.


End file.
